FairyTail Alternate Dimension
by DragonistaFTGirl
Summary: When Lucy and Natsu are put in an alternate dimension where they are little kids going to elementary school, they have learned their powers very well they have been sent there for a purpose then one day comes and something happens to lucy read to find out!
1. chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fanfic it will be a long one like the others I will make soon! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail but I wish I did.**

So here I am... at a new school with new people, my name is Lucy. I was sent here from an alternate dimension. Natsu is the one who came with me, we were both raised by dragons. I was raised by the celestial dragon and he was raised by the fire dragon king named Igneel. Well now I'm here in class I'm in elementary with Natsu, we are not in the same class. We actually can't be cause we are brother and sister, as far as anyone knows. So here I am in class with my teacher named Mrs.Lark. So at this point is was so boring I had to use my magic, I'm a celestial Mage that uses keys. So now we are learning about balance and mass and etc. So I did what anyone would do, if they could, I summoned Libra."Open gate of the balance, Libra!" I yelled. She surprised everyone. So Mrs.Lark started screaming, I had to cover her mouth before people noticed her. So my classmates stared and screamed so I rang the chime. Everyone stared at me and then came the questions. So I told Mrs.Lark that she could teach us about balance and how everyone gives balance to the world. So Libra ended up teaching the lesson for the rest of the day. So now I'm on the bus going home. Loki is going to pick me up from my stop. My foster parents don't know about my magic. So now I'm getting off the bus and oh there's Loki waiting for me! "Hey there princess, how was your day?" Loki said. "Shush Loki, no one is supposed to know that!" I quickly replied. "Okay let's get you home and make dinner before your fosters get home," Loki replied. So we started on our way up the hill and to home, when we finally got home Loki started making dinner. I sat and called on Libra to help me with homework. After a few minutes I finished and sent Libra back, and ate some dinner Loki made for me. "Thanks Loki that hit the spot," I told him. "Of course, and remember you can always call on me to cook for you," he said. "Ok you can go back now," I said. And then I sent him back and called on Virgo. "Hello princess, how may I help you?" Virgo asked. "Virgo! No one can know about me being a princess, but I would like you to get me some desert and then you can go," I said. "Your wish is my command," replied Virgo. Then Virgo left and came back with a slice of apple pie. "Thanks Virgo! Your the best," I thanked her. "Would you like to punish me?" Asked Virgo." NO" I yelled as I ate the pie. Then went to get Natsu while Virgo left. So I walked up the street and knocked on his door, his foster parents were nice but really don't care about him. We don't live together even though everyone thinks we are brother and sister and that is because Natsu's fosters we're looking for a unique boy like Natsu, I don't know why but they chose him. Natsu answered the door," Oh hey there Lucy, what's up?". " Just wanted to hang and spar," I replied. "Wanna spar first?!" Natsu asked. " I'm ready when you are!" I replied. I put my celestial wings on and flew around, while Natsu had put his fire wings on and chased me. Then at that moment I did the unexpected, instead of breathing celestial stars, I breathed fire. "Wooahhh, Lucy how did you do that?" Asked Natsu. I didn't know so I flew to the nearest mountain and then I performed a spell that only then did I know. "Heavens to the mountain of Earth, reveal to me the one of fire and stars," I said that spell. Then a hole appeared in the mountain with Igneel and Stella. Natsu stared at them and to me, back and forth and back and forth he stared. I stared and the dragons in front of me and ran up for a hug. "Lucy!? Natsu?!" They both said. "How did you get here?" Asked Stella "look around, how did you get here?" Natsu asked surprised. " Lucy, did you do this?" Igneel asked. "I think" I replied. Both the dragons groaned. " Stella, I was playing chase with Natsu and I was going to breath celestial stars but, I breathed fire," I told the dragons. "We knew this would happen, you are the fire dragon princess," Stella told me. "Whaaaattttt no way but if I'm the princess and Na- never mind," I said. "We have to get you ready to master your powers, you have to come here everyday and preform the spell and I will train with you,"Igneel said. I thought Natsu looked sad that he didn't get any new powers so I said " Hey Stella is Natsu able to get celestial powers?". " It's a possibility " replied Stella. I immediately saw Natsu smile brightly.

 **A/N hey so guys I try to write chapters as often as I can and update so read and keep reading as I start writing the next chapter!**


	2. FairyTail alternate dimension chapter 2

**A/N hey guys I worked on this one a lot, ok ok not really. Enjoy!**

FairyTail alternate Dimension chapter 2

"Go home and greet your foster parents from work," Igneel told us. We both left after we gave them a hug and a kiss. Natsu was excited about getting celestial powers. So it was about time for me to go so "Well Natsu I think I have to get going," I said. "Bye!" Natsu said. Then I leaned over and pecked his cheek. He blushed as he walked home. I opened the door and walked in right as my parents rolled in the driveway. They don't know what I'm capable of and they never will. I noticed the fear and sadness in their eyes as they walked to the door. I took the few seconds I had until they walked in to wonder why the sadness and fear was there and now I saw a hint of confusion as they opened the door. This was weird because they always came home in smiles but today they didn't. So I waited until they told me what was going on. "Hi mom hi dad," I said still wondering why they didn't smile.

"Lucy, see we have a problem, we can't keep you in our family we are going to give you to the orphanage," mom said sadly. I could feel the sadness spread across the room. I didn't know what to do because Igneel and Stella are going to train me at that mountain and Natsu, I can't leave him either. I know what I'm going to do, there is an abandoned tree house that we sometimes play in it's a good size and has a roof so I'm going to move in there, it's also kind of close to Natsu and the mountain. I ran to my room ready to leave my fosters, I didn't really like them as much as Igneel and Stella. I started packing my clothing and got my sleeping bag when my fosters fall asleep ill raid the food and run. In 30 minutes I was done packing my things. There was not a word spoken other than "Get ready, you leave at 4:00am," dad said. So we all went to bed and when I was sure they were sound asleep I raided the fridge, food pantry, got some fruit and snacks, I also found 3 boxes of chips. Well I ended up stealing a wagon to take everything over. I put my celestial wings on and flew the wagon over carefully so it doesn't tip, I also made a second trip to get a mattress and covers and some pillows and more blankets, then I just got carried away. So I ended up taking all the pillows except for the 2 that the fosters slept on. So now my home is covered with pillows. Ok well it's a tree house, I still need to tell Natsu and Igneel also Stella. So I'm getting unpacked as we speak, well I just got an idea to get Virgo to get me unpacked so here goes. "OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN, VIRGO," I yelled. Then Virgo appeared so she asked me "What may I do for you princess?". "Virgo I need help unpacking my things," I told her. "Ok princess," Virgo said. Well all night we unpacked, I even managed to get done at 1 am so I got some sleep at least. I woke up to the sound of Natsu's voice... it was saying "Anna? Are you ok? What are you doing here?". I didn't know if this was a dream or not. I opened my eyes and to my surprise he was there and staring intensely at me. "Ohhh hi Natsu what's up??" I said in a sleepy voice. "What's up?! Why are you here?!!!" He yelled. Well that got me awake, I'm so tired. "Oh right... I was supposed to... go to the orphanage because my family was going to kick me out, but I just came here instead..." I said as I almost fell asleep. Well I don't know why but Natsu had a worried look on his face. "It's the same deal with me too, except I leave tomorrow morning," he said. "What?! Ok you can move in here, when you come back from school this place will be a house," I said kind of nervous. "Ok I'll see you after school then, I'll be sure to pack all the stuff and raid food so at night I'll be moved in," Natsu said. Then Natsu left for school and I'm pretty sure I have no idea how to build houses so I did this. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I yelled and I opened Loki's gate, Taurus' gate and Cancer's gate because I needed a haircut. So the house was getting built by the celestial spirits and I worked along side them.

4:00 pm

We just finished the house and Natsu should be here at 5:00. I let the spirits leave and went to the mountain to train. I did the spell once again, "Heavens to the mountain of Earth, reveal to me the one of fire and stars,". The mountain opened up and Igneel and Stella appeared again. "Hello there Lucy, I see you teleported us from the dragon realm to Earth," Igneel said. "Let's begin our training! Also is Stella going to train Natsu?" I asked Igneel. "When Natsu receives his powers but I will teach him with the whip," Stella replied. "Also one more thing... the fosters... gave up on us, my fosters were supposed to take me to the orphanage but I'm moving into a tree house. We upgraded it because Natsu will join me tonight," I said pretty sad. "Hmm well I suppose that's ok until you finish training," Igneel said. We trained for a good hour then I left to go meet Natsu at the tree house. I arrived and waited 2 minutes before he showed up. His countenance was amazed I don't know if he thought I could pull it off on one day, with the help of my spirits of course. "Come in Natsu! It's fun up here, I can show you around!" I greeted him. Natsu walked up the new winding staircase and stepped in through the door I had opened for him. He was amazed.

 **A/N well guys it has come to an end I update this story like mostly every other day because I have another story to write too. Anyways guys keep reading!**


End file.
